San valentin
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: hermosa y breve historia de los rubios consentidos que recuerdan el dia del amor y la amistad.


**San Valentín**

Cuenta la historia que el emperador Claudio II, anulo los matrimonios, en tal sentido, un cura amante del amor decidió casar a escondidas a los paganos. Este sacerdote se llamo san Valentín.

Todos aquellos, que contraían nupcias y, eran descubiertos, eran brutalmente asesinados. Entre ellos se encontraba una dulce y tierna pareja Albert y Candy.

Albert, al conocer este dictamen, huía del matrimonio y compromiso. Hasta que un día al caminar por los mercados romanos, vio una hermosa rubia ojiverde, con un encantador atuendo propio de la época, que denotaba sus hermosas y esculturales piernas.

Él decide presentarse ante ella… quien, no se le hace nada indiferente, al ojiazul de cabellos dorados como el sol.

\- ¿te puedo ayudar con la vasija?-

-es usted, un encantador romano, pocos son tan amables-

-el ser amable, llena mi alma de júbilo, encantadora Diosa del Olimpo-

-¿Diosa? Es usted un blasfemo pues, Dios es uno solo, recordáis la religión cristiana-

-tenéis razón, sin embargo, su belleza ejemplifica a la mujer ideal. Usted es el ángel, que mueve mis sentidos, podéis tomar mi cuerpo y haréis con él, lo que gustáis –

-me complaceréis, conocer el nombre de mi vasallo-

-William Albert Andrew, nieto del emperador Claudio II-

\- mi vasallo ¿será el futuro emperador de toda roma?-

-a sus ordenes mi Diva… me decíais su nombre-

-oh, por supuesto, mi vasallo… Candy White-

-¿existiréis un nombre más perfecto que el vuestro? que aludiréis estupendamente a su exquisita piel y frescura…-

Candy, continuaba coqueteándole, se había rendido al deseo del amor, lo más importante para ella, era el estar con el hombre, que amara bajo los designios de Dios. Sus encuentros eran cada vez mas continuos…el solo pensaba en estar con ella, para la eternidad, hacerla su mujer y tener muchos hijos para que poblaran la tierra, que Dios le había dado…

-la luna de hoy es creciente, nos indicáis, que es el tiempo perfecto para procreáis-

-deseáis esparcir tus vástagos, yo encantada de hacerlo, fecundar es mi mayor deseo pero, soy cristiana y me encantaréis hacerlo bajo la bendición de Dios-

-¡es un imposible! el cesar lo habéis prohibido, vivamos, como dos amantes-

-queráis decir como dos profano… mis antecesores murieron siguiendo las leyes de nuestro Dios, vivir en comunión sagrada, bajo el destello del matrimonio, es la más grande de mis metas… ¿Qué tanto me amáis?-

-tanto como decíais tener tu, cuerpo de bajo del mío-

-esta noche mi cuerpo seréis totalmente vuestro, con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-casémonos-

-recordáis, que estáis prohibido-

-conozco un cura, que nos desposaréis, sin ningún inconveniente-

-¿Quién seréis?-

-es un medico, que se hizo cura, se llama san Valentín-

-como gustéis mi emperadora porque, yo solo representáis, tus más fieles mandatos-

Albert y Candy se pusieron en contacto esa noche con él, quien en contra de los preceptos del cesar, los caso…fue una hermosa unión espiritual, ambos con sus atuendos de romanos color blanco celestial, lucían una hermosa guirnalda en sus cabezas el de hojas verdes claras y ella de flores blancas.

-ya es tiempo de unirnos en un solo ser-

-nunca habéis, tenido más razón-

Esa noche se metieron en una carpa alejados de la muchedumbre, las estrellas fueron testigos de la unión más afrodisiaca, que se haya podido dar.

-espero haberte complacido-

Ambos desnudos entrelazados, bajo el cobijo de los cuerpos celestiales, expresa Albert…

-pronto daréis a luz un hermoso bebe parecido a ti-

-me encantáis tus ojos azules, ojala sean como los tuyos-…

Mientras, el emperador era enterado de que un tal san Valentín, había casado a su nieto, quebrantando la proclamación, de inmediato ordeno su búsqueda y ejecución, tanto del sacerdote, como la de su nieto, debía gobernar con el ejemplo.

Los soldados duraron días para encontrarlo, hasta que al fin los hallaron, a san Valentín, lo decapitaron. En el caso de Albert y Candy también los capturaron, no obstante, lo llevaron ante la presencia del emperador Claudio II (El Gótico) pero, antes de dar el dictamen final él había muerto de una peste, que se había propagado por toda la ciudad romana.

Albert y Candy, quedaron libres. Él tomo algunas monedas de oro y, compro algunos granos de trigo y comenzó a labrar la tierra, para producir alimentos para su esposa e hijos, sin la dependencia de una oligarquía corrompida.

 **Fin.**

Cualquier corrección en historia es válida esto se narro basado, en la historia contada por Richard Escalona…Jijiji besos las amo y recuerden dejar sus comentarios si desean mas historias serán tomada en cuenta…jijiji esta semana termina con la ayuda de dios el huésped indeseable y la hija de mi jefe… solo quedara el coleccionista jijii.

AH Y SI QUIEREN UN SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE NO QUEDARA NI POLVO VOTEN JIJI. EN SUS COMENTARIOS…. BESOS…


End file.
